


Error. Error. Err-

by GraceElizabeth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceElizabeth/pseuds/GraceElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You’re in love with him, and you think he might be in love with you, but that’s wrong. It’s illegal. And he has a mighty fine dame who is in love with him. Now, it’s not that you don’t like her. She’s a lovely lady and you can see that he likes her a lot, but you can’t see him with her for the long run, happy and married. You see him with you. You have since you were sixteen years old. And you hope to God that he imagines himself with you, too. But you won’t ask. And you won’t tell him. Because it’s wrong. And you wouldn’t dare to believe that the other man feels the same. So you keep it to yourself and try to deny it and he does the same.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error. Error. Err-

You’re in love with him, and you think he might be in love with you, but that’s wrong. It’s illegal. And he has a mighty fine dame who is in love with him. Now, it’s not that you don’t like her. She’s a lovely lady and you can see that he likes her a lot, but you can’t see him with her for the long run, happy and married. You see him with you. You have since you were sixteen years old. And you hope to God that he imagines himself with you, too. But you won’t ask. And you won’t tell him. Because it’s wrong. And you wouldn’t dare to believe that the other man feels the same. So you keep it to yourself and try to deny it and he does the same.  
Then it’s 1945 and you’re on a train trying to stop HYDRA and you’re hanging on for dear life but he can’t quite reach you and you’re not sure if you couldn’t hold on any longer or if you just let go of the railing and now you’re falling, falling, falling to the rocks below and everything goes black.

It’s 2014 and you have a metal arm in place of your left one and you are not you. A blond man is your mission and you have to kill him. He is your mission. You’re standing on a bridge and the mask comes off and the man you are supposed to kill says, “Bucky?”  
Error.

“Who the hell is Bucky?” It can’t be you. You don’t have a name. All they call you is ‘the Asset’. That is all you are. An asset.  
But his face is familiar and you want to know who he is. You shouldn’t, because you need to kill him. But you’re curious.

Error.

You fail. You return and then you ask about him: “Who was the man on the bridge?” The handler tells you that you had met him earlier on a mission. That he is not important. But you insist: “But I knew him. I knew him.” In the back of your mind, a thought comes to you like maybe you once loved him. They hurt you for this. You do not know him anymore. You never did.  
Next you find yourself on a helicarrier with the Mission. You are to kill him. He says he won’t fight you because you are his friend.

Error.

He tries talking to you. 

“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes,” he tells you.

Error.

False. You do not have a name.

“You know me,” he insists. 

Error.

You do not know him. Why is he doing this? You do not know him. You have never known him. He is your mission. You must kill him.  
He throws down his shield, insisting he won’t fight you. You keep throwing punches at him and yell for him to fight back because he should be fighting back.  
But he won’t. He refuses to.  
Once again he insists you are his friend.

Error.

He is your mission. You tell him as much.

“Then finish it. ‘Cause I’m with you til the end of the line.” 

You stop. Those words. That phrase. You know it, almost like you just heard it (or maybe you said it?) a day ago. It should not be familiar but it is. It is, it is, it is. And you hate it. He falls through the helicarrier into the Potomac and you do, too. He is much worse for wear than you are. Almost dead.  
It’s an afterthought when you decide to save him, to pull him out of the river. 

You will not be completing your mission.

Somehow, that feels right.

You drag him up out of the water and to the side of the shore to safety. Before walking away, you make sure this man is still alive and breathing.  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for i-  
There. His chest moved. He is alive. He will be fine.  
You decide that your mission is complete after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This may end up being part of a small series, I'm not sure. I think I want to write this but from Steve's point of view, and then maybe continue on with this story.
> 
> A huge thank you to [Sana](http://theactualmishacollins.tumblr.com) for betaing this for me!


End file.
